For Them
by Saxophones
Summary: Justin retires as WizTech headmaster. Sequel to For Now. Read it first.


**I intended For Now as a oneshot, because I do think it can stand alone. However, here is a sequel. You should read For Now first. Please R&R.**

Justin Russo stood at the top of the platform, thinking.

He walked over to the dejected teen he had mentored, and confided his plans to him. He watched a smile spread across Kyle's face as he turned to his family the way Justin once had.

"I'm going to be the new headmaster of WizTech!"

Justin laid a hand on his shoulder as his family ran to hug him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Be at my office by eight." He flashed himself back to WizTech, relaxing in his favorite chair behind his desk. He smiled as he saw Juliet walk through the door, gorgeous as ever.

"Hey sweetie."

She looked him in the eyes, and he understood that this wasn't just a normal visit. "I heard."

He faltered as he tried to explain his actions to her. "Juli, I just… It was right."

She nodded. "I know. You don't have to explain."

He tried anyway.

"Juliet, I miss my family. I miss Julia and Meagan. We only had eight years with Julia. I want to see her again. You and Trina and Kenzie, you guys can get on without me. I've been frozen at age eighteen for three thousand years. I'm ready to age. I'm ready to pass the torch. I'm ready to grow old."

They sat in the silence for a moment until Juliet spoke. "What if I gave up my powers? Then we could both live a normal life. Go on from the age of eighteen until whenever."

Justin shook his head. "Then we'd be leaving Trevor and Kenzie to an eternity without either parent unless they gave up their powers too. And I can't do that to them. Not to mention all the little wizard Russos. I need you to keep an eye on them."

Juliet giggled. "Yeah, you Russos are still pretty crazy. Wasn't it your great-great-great grandson who crashed Mars into the asteroid belt?"

Justin sighed. "You know Teri sorted it out eventually!"

"Okay, Justin. I'll stay."

He hugged her. "I hate to quote Alex, but she told me once 'Don't mourn me until I'm gone.' Please don't. I have a whole life ahead of me."

"I won't, Justin."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you, Justin."

He buried his face in her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Juli."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Justin and Kyle sat across from each other at Justin's favorite wizarding coffee shop. Kyle seemed barely able to contain his excitement, reminding Justin of himself. Justin told him all of the joys of being headmaster, all of the excitement.<p>

Then he grew suddenly sobered. "Kyle, there is one "perk" that is kind of, well, serious. Until you retire, Kyle, you'll be the exact age you are now."

Kyle looked up from his breakfast, a look of understanding in his eyes. "Immortal?"

"Until you get fatally injured or choose to end it. You're dating a werewolf, right?"

Kyle nodded.

Justin smiled. "That's one perk. She'll be immortal too."

"But my family won't?"

Justin sighed. "No. Katelyn, being a wizard, will live longer. But no."

Kyle seemed to grow confused and agitated. "Is it worth it?"

"Honestly? I ask myself that every day. And most days, I loved being headmaster. But there are days that I just wanted to hug my little sister again. Or, when I got older, my kids. There comes a time when being immortal means that there are people you'd kill to see again. But up until that point, it's the best job you could have. I swear. You get to touch so many lives."

Kyle nodded. "I understand."

"My sister," he saw the look on Kyle's face, "Yes, the one you learned about in history that both exposed magic and saved the world, with me. Alex. She was... is, I'm sure, amazing. When I became headmaster, she put a spell on me that made it impossible for me to mourn for my family or regret my immortality until they died. Katelyn could do the same for you, if she wanted."

"Thanks."

Justin hugged the teen and looked him in the eye. "I know you can do it. I'll teach you everything you need."

"I know, Justin. Thanks for giving me the chance."

"You earned it. I know how hard it is to give your powers up for a sibling. I did it. My dad did it. It didn't make it any easier when I did it though. It takes courage and unselfishness to do what you did. I'm proud of you."

* * *

><p><em>Justin closed his eyes as he let go of Juliet's hand.<em>

_When he opened them again, he was looking in the eyes of his sister. _

"_Alex!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I missed you. You have no clue how much I missed you!"_

_She smiled and laughed. "Took you long enough to get here then. You know, three thousand years after the rest of us."_

_Justin shook his head. "You have no clue how close I came to retiring a thousand years ago."_

"_I know. I have to give you a hard time about something though, don't I?"_

_They laughed as Justin looked around. "Where is everyone else?"_

"_Waiting outside. Guys, you can come in!"_

_Through the door walked his mother and father, who wrapped their arms around his neck. As he was released from his hug, his saw Harper and Zeke, looking, like everyone else, young. He reached out his hand to Zeke and found, to his surprise, that he remembered their handshake. Harper wrapped his arms around his neck, and he smiled as he saw Cooper, Zeke and Harper's daughter, standing close behind. _

_Then Max walked through the door._

"_Max!"_

"_Justin!"_

_They laughed at something only they understood as Justin threw his arms around Alex and Max. _

_They chatted quietly, filling each other in as best they could about the years missed. Then two children walked through the door and spoke, and Justin's heart skipped a beat at the sound._

"_Daddy!"_

_He spun around, out of his brother and sister's arms, and wrapped the two girls up in a hug. He looked first into the eyes of the older, who was younger than she had been. She smiled and looked down at the younger girl holding her hand. Justin gasped and tears of joy slipped down his cheeks as he knelt and looked her in the eyes._

_She looked beautiful and healthy, happier than he had seen her in the years before her death. He couldn't believe his eyes._

_Finally, with the whole room smiling and watching, she spoke._

"_Hi, Daddy."_

"_Julia! Julia! I've missed you so much sweetie. I'm so happy that I get to see you again. I love you sweetheart."_

"_I love you too Daddy. Aunty Alex and Meagan and Uncle Max and Grandpa always told me that you'd come if I was patient. And they were right, you're here!"_

_Justin glanced over his shoulder at his sister, who gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Julia, here I am."_

_Meagan knelt on level with her father and sister. "I've missed you Dad."_

"_I've missed all of you."_

_And Justin sighed, finally, totally, content. Being WizTech headmaster had been a priceless, wonderful opportunity._

_But nothing was as wonderful as this._

"_I love you guys."_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
><em>


End file.
